


Snowstorm

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Series: 2012 Sam/Lucifer Advent [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was a good driver. But even good drivers sometimes hit patches of black ice and slide off the road in unexpected snowstorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19!
> 
> Missed a few days 'cause there was a huge snowstorm that took out the internet and then the world was going to end but everything seems on target to be posted normally until Christmas, even if I might have to write the fic for the 23rd while sitting in a tiny living room across from my religious, nonagenarian grandmother who doesn't like me very much (you can bet that one will be porny)

Sam was a good driver. But even good drivers sometimes hit patches of black ice and slide off the road in unexpected snowstorms.

Lucifer's offer of transport to a motel for the night was immediately and quite vehemently shot down by Dean, the suggestion that they leave his baby along side the road for the night being the single most insulting thing he had ever heard Lucifer say.

So Sam, Dean, and Lucifer took turns keeping the car dug out through the night, running the engine for 10 minutes every hour, and trying to get some sleep in the cold.

"I could take just you, you know." Lucifer murmured as Sam stirred awake when Dean got out of the Impala to make sure snow hadn't blocked the tail pipe.

"We're not leaving Dean in the middle of a snowstorm," Sam replied sleepily, snuggling up to Lucifer. The angel was cooler than a human, but still warmer than the car door with snow and wind blowing against it, making himself the lesser of two chilly evils. 

Lucifer hated the way Sam shivered despite being wrapped up in a blanket. "I could come back and check on him." 

Sam grumbled a little and looked up at Lucifer. "The rule about leaving the two of you alone is as much for your safety as it is his. No."

Relenting, Lucifer sighed, wrapping his arms around Sam and letting the subject drop as Dean got back in the car and turned the heater on.


End file.
